Tigress Misses Po
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Po leaves the Valley Of Peace because Tigress was angry with him the other day, and tigress missed Po ever since then because she felt bad, didn't meant it and wanted to apologize. Can Tigress get her boyfriend back and live together as a couple again


(It was now night time at the training hall the five was doing well but tigress was not because she was upset for a reason and she tried to train with the gauntlet of wooden warriors but she wasn't dodging much and she wasn't able to block some of them she was barely taking some hits from them. After she got hit so many times and fell to the ground shifu came in)

Shifu: (clears throat) Training is over you may now go to the barracks. (At the barracks the five finished training but tigress didn't train very well because she was still sad about po not being around. Tigress was walking to her room while the five were sleeping in their barracks. She walked to po's room, opened the door and looked inside. His room was clean and fixed. She remembered what it looked like before when po slept in it. After she imagined it she shook her head in sadness and closed the door. When she walked into her room she wasn't able to sleep. All she did was lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling very sad because she was remembering what happened between her and po)

Tigress: (speaking in her mind) what've I done ? I didn't mean to make po quit. I must've been overreacting

(Flashback) (3 days ago po and tigress where training in the courtyard while shifu was watching to see how great they were getting. Then po unexpectedly and accidently kicks shifu trying to kick tigress as a training move)

Shifu: ow

Po & tigress: (GASP) (po went over to shifu to look at his injury)

Po: shifu I'm sorry. Are you okay ?

Tigress: po don't even talk to him (tigress said in anger)

Po: Tigress I am just saying sorry to him. He usually forgives me

Tigress: I am not forgiving you for what you just did do him.

Po: Tigress it was an accident. It won't happen again

Tigress: I know that because when we train again I am going to work harder to make sure you don't kick anyone on purpose

Po: HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT I ACCIDENTLY HIT PEOPLE ? YOU JUST CARE ABOUT SHIFU PLUS YOU DODGED THE KICK

Tigress: I DO AND THIS NOT MY FAULT IT"S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT BEING SENSATIVE TO STOP YOUR MOVE IN TIME FROM HITTING A MASTER (po and tigress start screaming at each other and they were insulting each other and shifu tries to break it up but it went out of control as they fought and shifu breaks it up by hitting them)

Shifu: KNOCK IT OFF I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FIGHT OVER AN ACCIDENT THAT ONE OF YOU CAN TAKE SERIOUSLY. Po listen It's okay you didn't mean it just work hard on avoiding innocent people to hit.

Tigress: WHY ARE YOU FORGIVING THIS MASTER HITTER ? (As tigress continued to insult po)

Po: HEY

Shifu: TIGRESS STOP

Tigress: I WILL NOT STOP TIL THIS FAT PANDA GET'S OUT OF MY SIGHT (po was in shock and complete sadness)

Po: but I need to see if his injury is fine !

Tigress: SHUT UP. HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ? (po started to walk out of the courtyard in sadness. As he got to the door he looked back at tigress looking over shifu and looking at him in anger.)

Tigress: THAT'S RIGHT PANDA GET OF HERE. (Later that day po went to talk to shifu in the hall of warriors)

Po: shifu I need to talk to you

Shifu: po listen I understand you're sorry but I talked to tigress about what she did.

Po: good cause I QUIT. I'M DONE.

(shifu was incomplete shock)

Shifu: WHAT ?. You wanna quit as dragon warrior ?

Po: YES

Shifu: WHY ?

Po: because tigress has been mean, scolding and yelling me for these past times since I became dragon warrior. Usually because I am annoying, a mess up, and idiot and a downer.

Shifu: po listen I know that (he was interrupted by po)

Po: I know the dragon warrior is the best thing to me but I can't be the dragon warrior like this if I am gonna be scolded, beaten, insulted or yelled at by the leader of the furious five named tigress. If tigress is gonna be like this to me then I can't live like this for the rest of my life. (Po said in complain) I'm sorry shifu but I don't belong here anymore. Tell my friends I had no choice. Goodbye. (Shifu watched in sadness as po walked out of the jade palace vowing to never show up again. Tigress didn't see it but she heard of it.)

(Flashback ends) (As she remembered everything tigress became sadder about it and she realized what she did was a mistake and she felt like she missed him. She then picked up a framed picture of po and her together. It was the picture po drew for her. In the morning the five (except tigress) went to the training hall)

Shifu: okay listen up the new moves and skill that we'll learn today is (when shifu came in to train and teach them some moves he looked at the furious five he noticed tigress wasn't with them)

Shifu: where is tigress ?

Monkey: she's still in her room !

Shifu: why ?

Viper: she's still really sad about po never coming back !

Shifu: it's been a couple days since then.

Crane: I know but she's like taking this a little bit too serious

Shifu: she never takes depressions to serious. But why is she ?

Mantis: she realized what she did was wrong and she wanted to apologize but she didn't see po quit and she thought po wasn't gonna accept it

Shifu: I'll go talk to her .You all just do your training

Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper: Yes master shifu ! (Outside of the valley of peace po and Mr. Ping was living in this building by themselves. Po told Mr. Ping of what happened between him and tigress. It was abandoned. Po and Mr. Ping cleaned it and made it new again and he wanted to stay away from tigress and the valley of peace. As Mr. Ping was making noodles till he saw po in bed with a sad look on his face)

Mr. Ping: Po is something wrong ?

Po: Dad I already told you. Tigress yelled at me for accidently kicking shifu. She takes things too seriously, I've been good friends with her and now it's ruined. (Po was shouting in complain)

Mr. Ping: Po listen I (po interrupted him)

Po: Just leave me alone dad all I need for right now is privacy (Mr. Ping was worried about him. Mean while back at the barracks shifu found tigress in her room sitting on her bed remembering po leaving the jade palace. A little bit of tears went down tigress's face. She took her paw, rubbed her eyes and sniffed))

Shifu: Tigress ? (Tigress didn't respond to shifu . She just sat on her bed looking out the window remembering what she did to po making him leave) are you alright ? (Tigress still didn't respond) Tigress answer me (Shifu shouted. Tigress finally responded to shifu)

Tigress: I hate to say this but I miss po

Shifu: you were mad at him. Why do you miss him ?

Tigress: because ever since I was mad at po I understand how it felt for him to be yelled at and it might've been the right choice for po to leave but to me it's wrong. I have to apologize to him.

Shifu: he said he doesn't want to see or talk to you again

Tigress: I know but I have try and make something up to him how sorry I am (sigh) I have to bring him back

Shifu: didn't you hear what I just said ?

Tigress: I HAVE TO GET HIM BACK. (shifu's eyes widen in shock) I'm sorry shifu but I miss po and I feel bad for what I did and this is my fault. I have to fix this

Shifu: well tigress if this is what you want to do. Good luck

Tigress: Thank you (Tigress and shifu bowed to each other after shifu wished her good luck. Tigress walks out of the barracks down the stares into the village hoping po is nearby. In the village tigress went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to see if po was in there)

Tigress: HELLO ? Po ? Mr. Ping ? (She said as she knocked on the door. No one answered the door so she opened the door and looked around Mr. Ping wasn't in there she went into po's room)

Tigress: Po ? I just wanna say I'm (stopped as she saw that po wasn't in his room. No one was in the noodle shop)

Tigress: I hope po's okay he's got to be out of the village somewhere ! (Tigress walked out of the noodle shop and into the bamboo forest somewhere to see where po went cause she found out po was out of town somewhere. Mean while in the building night came and po and Mr. Ping went to sleep but po was struggling to sleep because he kept remembering what happened between him and tigress. Tigress was getting exhausted after walking around the forest looking for po. She looked everywhere for po .she bent over and placed her hand on a tree to rest she started to cry a little bit)

Tigress: Man I looked everywhere. I'm never gonna find po (when she look up she saw the building where Mr. Ping and Po was living in she didn't know but she went to it and knocked on the door to see if po was in there)

Tigress: Hello ? (She said as she knocked on the door. Po heard the knocking but he was too tired to answer it so he asked Mr. Ping)

Po: Dad can you see who is at the door ? I'm trying to sleep !

Mr. Ping: (yawns) okay I might be tired but anything for you po (Mr. Ping went to the door and opened it revealing tigress)

Mr. Ping: Master Tigress ? (po heard what Mr. Ping said. he thought she came to yell at him some more so he jumped out of bed, panicked, closed the door and locked it)

Tigress: Is po here ?

Mr. Ping: yes he's in there

Po: UUGGH DAD DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER WHERE I WAS (po shouted in anger. Tigress went to the bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked and he shouted through the door for po to open it but he refused)

Tigress: PO OPEN THE DOOR

Po: LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU

Tigress: I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU

Po: GO AWAY

Tigress: if you don't open the door by the count of three I'll kill you (tigress threatened po she'll beat him up if he doesn't open the door)

Po: don't threaten me

Tigress: one,

Po: do you want me to knock the door on you ?

Tigress: two

Po: don't make me angry

Tigress: 2 and ½

Po: (sigh) (po had no choice but to open the door)

Po: what do you want ?

Tigress: po please I just wanted to

Po: what yell at me some more ? no I had enough of this I don't ever want to talk to you because every time I do something I'm a downer to you and you scold me and you don't apologize or make something up like (po was interrupted when he felt something embrace him from behind him it was tigress embracing him from behind with a smile giving him an occasional, Shhhhh )

Po: tigress what are you doing ? (Tigress then explained as she continued to embrace him)

Tigress: po I'm really sorry I know I have been really angry but I want to make this up to you because you're my best friend and I never want to let a best friend down or move away. Po (tigress released him and spun him around) I want you to be the dragon warrior again and I'll be nicer to you more often now. What do you say wanna go for a walk so I can make this up for real and will you come back? (Tigress asked as she reached out here paw po took 5 seconds to think and decided yes)

Po: sure (po nicely gripped her paw and embraced each other so they can forgive each other. Mr. Ping was surprised)

Mr. Ping: well since this is nicely wrapping up I'll be packing this stuff so we can head back

Po: okay I'll meet you back at the Noodle shop ! And are you sure you can pack up everything by yourself ?

Mr. Ping: yes I can po I have been working out a little. Anyways go have fun you two. I'll be at my noodle shop by the morning.

Tigress: Thank you Mr. Ping !

(po and tigress was walking back to the valley of peace as po was asking her why she came for him and tigress finally admitted to him)

Po: tigress why did you come for me when you were mad at me before ?

Tigress: (sigh) i felt bad for what I did and

Po: and what ? (Tigress took a second to respond) I missed you

Po: you serious ?

Tigress: yes po I know I usually don't miss you but I felt sad after you left and I was unable to apologize earlier and I really want to change more often because I remembered when I was scared by slender bull in my nightmare you comforted me and it was a good for me and you were nice to me. So that's why I had to come back for you

Po: thank you master tigress (po hugged tigress picked her up and spun her around after that something was heard)

Po: wait I just heard something !

Tigress: so did I (po and tigress looked around and saw nothing)

Tigress: I don't see anything po where would they possibly be (tigress's arms was suddenly grabbed by 2 masked clouded leopard bandits)

Tigress: PO HELP (po turned and saw tigress being restrained)

Po: TIGRESS ! (po ran to help her but was knocked out by someone holding a bamboo tree trunk)

Tigress: PO ! (Tigress shouted then the masked leader appeared, Dropping the tree and then she spoke)

Masked leader: let's take her to the lair (Tigress was lifted and was being carried away by the masked clouded leopard bandits)

Other masked bandit: what about the panda mistress ?

Masked leader: our lair is far from here he won't save her in time !

Tigress: LET ME GO ! (Tigress shouted.)

Masked leader: NO. I wanted to get my revenge on po ever since my last defeat now you will be dead meat. BRING HER AND TIE THE PANDA ON A TREE (the leader's henchmen dragged po to the tree and tied his hands on it.)

Tigress: RELEASE PO OR I WILL (one of the bandits tied up tigress's mouth with a piece of rope after being fed up by her screams. As she was being carried away she muffled trying to speak but she just muffled and she looked nervously back at po unconscious and tied to a bamboo tree. At the lair tigress wakes up tied to a stone chair with her legs tied up in the bottom front and her hand tied up on the sides of the chair. She struggled to move but failed. After that the masked leader entered and spoke to her)

Masked Leader: struggle all you want master kitty, it will never break ! (tigress again tried to speak but was unable to because she kept muffling)

Masked Leader: you want me to take the ropes off your mouth do you ? (The masked leader took the ropes off tigress she can understand her more)

Tigress: WHAT DO YOU WANT ?

Masked leader: I told you that this was revenge to the dragon warrior after he recently defeated me !

Tigress: WHO ARE YOU ? (The masked leader lifted up her mask revealing that it was su the former leader of the ladies of the shade)

Tigress: SU ?

Su: That's right little kitty ! You see ever since you and the panda sent me to prison I was really angry about you two taking advantage of me. (Su walked closer to tigress kneeling in front of her) this time you and the panda will suffer my wrath as the panda won't be able to save (Su then touched tigress in her belly button as she ended the sentence with) you

Tigress: Don't touch my belly button (tigress said in a threatening tone. Su took her figure out of her belly button then she went next to tigress's head and petted her in an evil way tigress nervously looked at her)

Su: And the best part is that after this revenge is over I will have vengeance also on the jade palace too HA HA

Tigress: DON"T TOUCH ME (Su backed away from her and she and her henchmen left the room leaving her alone. Tigress looked down in depression because she knew she was in danger and she was worried about po. She also hoped po will make it in time)

Tigress: po where ever you are please hurry (back at the forest po woke up as he found his hands tied to a tree)

Po: what happened (po saw his hands were tied up) HUH WHAT THE ? oh man, wait what just happened recently ? (po gasped and his eyes widen remembering what happened to tigress) OH NO TIGRESS ! I FORGOT SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY THOSE BANDITS ! SHE'S IN TROUBLE ! I GOT TO SAVE HER (po struggled to get free but he almost did) c'mon po you can get out of this (he said to himself he managed to get on his feet and jump free of the ropes) YES. Now those stupid masked bandits will be taught a lesson of what they did to tigress. (po ran down the path to find their lair) HANG ON TIGRESS HELP'S ON THE WAY (back at the lair one of the masked bandits watched tigress as she struggled to break free and make noises in anger but she once again failed. Su walked towards her holding a sword and points it at her. Tigress gasped in fear and was scared)

Su: And now kitty your time has come (Su walked to the back of the chair kneeling behind her)

Tigress: NO (Tigress shouted as she begged su not to kill her. Su covers her mouth with her paw. Tigress muffled and su swings the sword around and places the sword in front of tigress's throat)

Su: it's too bad you can't be living any longer and the panda couldn't save you. It's also too late for you to scream for help. Now say goodbye you tiger. (Tigress closed her eyes in fear. When su was about to cut tigress's throat po flies into the lair kicking su hard in the face flinging her away from tigress)

Po: SHAKABOIE (Tigress was joyful that po saved her in the nick of time before tigress's throat was sliced.)

Tigress: Po you're here ! (Tigress said in joy. Su became and was confused how po got their in time)

Su: WHAT ? HOW DID THE DRAGON WARRIOR GET HER IN TIME TO SAVE HER ? (Su shouted. She then didn't want to know but she wanted them defeated) GET HIM (Su's henchmen attacked po from left to right. They each swung swords at him but when po dodged them an jumped kicked them both knock them unconscious)

Po: your going down su ! (Po said in anger. Su for some reason ran out into the hallway in anger. Po got confused but he had to get tigress out of the stone restraining char. He runs over to her)

Po: Tigress are you okay ? (Po said in a worried tone)

Tigress: yeah. Thanks po (Po untied tigress's arms and legs from the stone chair)

Tigress: I was afraid you wouldn't arrive on time. I'm very glad you did

Po: thanks tigress I'm happy about it but let's go stop su before she (po was interrupted by tigress as she placed her paw on po's shoulder)

Po: what now tigress ?

Tigress: po I really wish what I did to you never happened. I would've said politely that you didn't mean to and I don't know why I acted like that and I know it was really wrong. I once again owe you an apology. I would've been nice to you s I can as I can. Po I'm really sorry

Po: Tigress stop saying that. I forgive you and I always do. It's just that being yelled at or picked on by you is not want in my life and I couldn't deal with it anymore. It's okay. (Po placed his paw on tigress's shoulder) you'll always be my friend well we may be more than that sometime but still you know what I meant. I am also sorry for leaving the jade palace but i promise i'll stay longer (Tigress gave him a smiley dreamy look in forgiveness as they hugged each other accepting each other's apology.) Now let's go defeat su. (po and tigress ran into the hallway were su went so they can follow and defeat her. Po and Tigress were running and following Su's path til they into a scary looking bass.)

Po: where the heck are we ? Shouldn't su be in this bass or whatever it's called ?

Tigress: she's got to be there's nowhere else she could run to from here ! (Suddenly Su's voice was heard)

Su: this is my bass you're in you fools and there is no way you can beat or escape me I have gained strength since then.

Po: Yeah right

Su: I'm serious you panda I'm not joking around you know. You see ever since I was left at the forest and taken to Chorh Gom Prison again I had enough of it and I had to get revenge by sending you two to prison or ground. (Su said viciously)

Tigress: if you're really strong show us your face and fight.

Su: if you say so. (Su's appears from the darkness and gets into her fighting stance)

Po: were gonna take you down.

Su: I don't think so (Po and Tigress start fighting Su but when they first tried to punch and kick her she dodged them and kicked them from behind)

Po: WOAH she's fast (Tigress tried to fight her again but she blocked and dodged them again, punched tigress in the face, kicked her in the stomach and threw her the floor. Po charged at su and again attacked her but su once again dodged, avoided his attacks and beats up po before she ran over to tigress, grabs her by the back of the shirt and picks her up. Tigress breaks free and tried to punch su but su grabbed tigress fist, blocking her punch and su swung behind tigress, swung her arm behind her back and started pushing it up as tigress screamed in pain. Su threatened tigress about breaking her arm)

Su: if you dare make another move I will break your arm so you will be useless to defeat me.

Tigress: AAAHH LET GO OF ME

Su: HEY DRAGON WARRIOR COME TRY AND SAVE THIS TIGER IN TIME BEFORE I MAKE HER ARM Useless (Su shouted to po as he was getting up. Po watched in shock as su was lifting tigress arm a bit higher)

Tigress: PO HELP ME (tigress shouted.)

Po: Tigress is in trouble. I have to saver before it's too late. (Po realized it's now or never so he had to make a surprise attack) ok here goes nothing. I have to focus on fighting and defeating the enemy

Su: well kitty anything to say before you arm becomes useless. ? (Su was about to raise her arm higher till po's voice was heard from above)

Po: that would be I'll never let my friends arm break on my case (Su looks up and sees nothing. Po appears from the dark landing on su with his belly setting tigress free. Tigress sat on her knees held her arm as it was hurting a bit even though it didn't break. Meanwhile she watched po as he this time started to take the advantage of su as po dodged and avoided su's attacks. After po punches su she become shocked and angry)

Tigress: WOAH (tigress was amazed by the moves po was making)

Su: how is this possible I'm stronger than you THERE'S NO WAY CAN LOSE THIS WAY.

Po: HA the thing you must learn is. Never mess with the dragon warrior or his friends. (Su charges at po trying to attack again but po uses his belly on su.)

Po: SKADOOSH (Su was sent flying away into the air)

Su: I'LL BE BACK DRAGON WARRIOR. ILL GET YOU (Su shouted as she disappeared into the sky. Tigress got up and was happy with po's kung fu skills as he defeated su)

Tigress: Po that was AMAZING. You save my life and you showed that women who the boss was. (Tigress looked around not seeing po)

Tigress: Po ? PO ? PO WHERE ARE YOU ? (Tigress turned around seeing po exiting the lair back into the bamboo forest) PO WAIT (tigress shouted as she ran after him. po had a depressed look on his face for a reason. Tigress approached)

Tigress: Po whare are you going ? Why are you walking away from me ?

Po: I have to help dad get every one of our stuff back to the village !

Tigress: po he said he can handle it (tigress said in a complaining tone)

Po: I know but what if he does need me ? I can't let him work alone. (po said in complain) I might've to help him

Tigress: No po listen it's almost sunrise and it's still a further towards the valley and I fell a bit tired do you?

Po: yes. So ?

Tigress: so we need a little rest till were not tired anymore c'mon let's camp here for the night.

Po: sounds great. Let's go (the scene changes with po and tigress sitting at the camp fire, laughing telling jokes and chatting)

Tigress: No way can't I believe you and monkey did that to crane

Po: I know right ? When my dad and I made these noodles I remember a joke I once learned and I said. why did the crook fall into the noodle shop ?

Tigress: I don't know

Po: he stepped into a bowl of noodles and fell face forward at the counter. (Tigress laughed a little bit at his joke. After that tigress then told him about a silly lesson she learned)

Tigress: and when i had dinner with the five and you didn't show up mantis just finished training and he said well the lesson is when your training harder you grip it and RIP IT. (po laughed at it because even though it wasn't a joke it sounded funny)

Po: that was funny

Tigress: I know it wasn't a joke but yeah it was (tigress yawned and stretched her arms back as she got really tired) I guess we'll call this a night

Po: yeah I agree I'm tired and cold a bit. Let's hit the hey (po entered a tent made out of bamboo trees. Po entered first and tigress entered second)

Tigress: po how did you made this tent ? It's great

Po: Thanks and I learned this from dad when he told me how to make a tent in case you don't bring one. He made this when he went camping once and learned it from some of his friends.

Tigress: Mr. Ping is a nice relative of you to learn a thing

Po: yeah well. You know dads smart, creative, helpful and great memories (po laid on this bed. He made it comfortable for him to lay on. Tigress laid on top of po's stomach crawling up to his face)

Tigress: po your so funny, creative and lovable (tigress said in a romantic and complement voice as she placed a paw on po's face)

Po: thanks tigress. You know what some sometimes being best friends with you can be difficult but your lovable and a lot of fun

Tigress: (giggles a little bit) I know (tigress kisses po on the cheek) goodnight po

Po: goodnight tigress (po held tigress in his arms and they went to sleep. A couple hours pass by and the sun rises. In the tent po and tigress were sleeping but when tigress opened her right eye she saw the sun was out and she woke up)

Tigress: (yawns and stretches) po ? po wake up (po didn't wake up. Tigress pushed his stomach and he still didn't wake up.) po wake up you sleepy head (tigress tickled his face which made him laugh and finally wake up)

Po: tigress why did you tickle me ? I almost peed my pants (tigress was grossed out a bit but she barely didn't care

Tigress: we have to head back to the village. C'mon let's get going (tigress said as she smiled at him. Tigress offered to help him get up. Po accepted as he smiled back)

Po: okay. Well if you're ready to walk back to the village and jade palace let's go. But first let's stop at my dad's noodle shop first.

Tigress: well he did say we have to meet him there in the morning so we'll eat there as breakfast too let's go (the scene changes with po and tigress walking down the path of the bamboo forest on their way back to the valley of peace.)

Po: well tigress someday were probably gonna start a new life when things change more often don't you think ?

Tigress: Yes I do but we'll see okay ?

Po: you're the best tigress ! (po said as he places his paw on tigress's shoulder and this time tigress doesn't swat it away.)

THE END


End file.
